Bride of Gunshin
by dubb1
Summary: Summer is coming to an end & it's time for the big celebration & Dipper & Pacifica can't wait to celebrate but the couple must deal with some old foes will they be able to keep their cool or be forced to turn up the heat.


It was august 30th in gravity falls & tomorrow was going to be the annual block party/carnival & the pines twin birthday party, a celebration that was held every year since bill's defeat. As everyone was getting ready the greasy dinner crew was busy working their own booth.

"Ok girls we're all set up, why don't you girls go home & get changed I can handle things from here. Said LS

"You sure?" asked Grenda

"Yup I'll have someone bring all my supplies tomorrow."

The girls agreed & left to take the evening off as they walk through the town they were amazed by all the booths, not to mention the rides that had been set up."

"I must say old man Old Man McGucket really out did himself." Said Pacifica

"This is going to be great…" said candy

"Yeah I've been waiting all year for this." Said Grenda

"And it's going to be Dipper's first time…he's going to love it." Said Mabel

"Speaking Dipper where is he?" asked Pacifica

"Oh you of he's helping around the shack he's pretty much the handyman now." Said Mabel.

As the girls said goodnight they all made everyone headed home as Pacifica walked home her mind began thinking of Dipper & how much fun she was going have with him tomorrow.

"Well if it isn't princess thunder thighs." Said a voice

"Wearing the latest in in greasy wear."

Pacifica stopped in her tracks recognizing the that they just heard was behind them, the voice belong to none other than one of Pacifica's former friends Jennifer still wearing her short blue dress with a silver-buckled red belt, black leggings, red heel shoes, red hoop earrings. Next was none other than tiffany wearing wears a pink dress with a light blue belt, white small-heeled boots which go up to her knees, a light blue headband, silver necklace, golden hoop earrings, and pink eyeshadow.

"What the hell do you two want, I'm busy…"

"We just got back into town from the Bahamas with our boyfriends, you know that place you can't afford to go to anymore." Teased Jen

"And then we heard you coming thought we say hello."

"Well you did now I got something to do."

"By the way we heard some rumors going around town about you, like how your dad went crazy, or you're dating this dork pines twin." Said tiff

"What's his name dopper, gipper."

"It's Dipper & what your point."

"You're actually dating him, it just sad how far your family name has fallen…"

"What's sad is that I'm wasting time with you two."

"Hey all we're saying even you can do better than that." They both said

"Oh should I date guys like those stuffy prep-school assholes you two dated you know the ones whose dicks you sucked all school year so they'd take you both to the Bahamas with them."

After delivering that burn Pacifica proceeded to walk off but both girls were not willing to let her have the last word.

"Maybe you should be a new attraction at that shack the amazing cow lady, I'm pretty sure people would line up to see your sacks of fat." Said tiff

"Because we all know you were getting big but that ass of yours is faaaat."

"Don't hate what you can't have ladies even you two are above that, but hey maybe if you two suck them off more the next summer they'll buy you both a new chest with an ass to match." She said walking off

"She need to be put back in her place."

Making her way home Pacifica couldn't help be feel a little more tense, to work today was hard enough but those two knew how to raise her ire but this time she got the last laugh.

"Man I was spitting fire I guess being with Dipper gave me a fiery tongue."

Making it home Pacifica notice her mom was not there but a note had been left by her mother that she had business to take care of will be back later that night.

"Well I got the house to myself."

Heading up stairs the firsts thing she was remove her clothes right down to her underwear. Taking a moment check out her body Pacifica took pride in her figure she put in a lot of work to make her body what it is.

"My boobs are amazing even if Mabel's are bigger than mine she said as she squeezed them.

"But she don't have nothing on this." She cheered pressing her ass against the mirror.

"Now for a little music."

Turning some music Pacifica began dancing around her room in front of her mirror, getting really into it as she began twerking in the mirror.

"If only Dipper could see me now." She teased

Thinking of Dipper watching her dancing like this aroused her, so much so that her body began to heat up especially between her legs causing her to stop dancing.

"Wow I could really use a cold bath."

Going to the bathroom & running her bath water the moment her body touched the water she began to feel her heat cooling down

"Man this really helps."

Since she & Dipper became intimate she been dealing with her body over heating needing to take long & cold bath to cool herself down every time she became aroused.

"Guess having a super-hot boyfriend just make you hot as well."

After spending some time in the bath room Pacifica returned to her room now only wearing her hot pink T-shirt that sat on her hips. As Pacifica laid on her bed she began wondering thinking about her former friends insulting her & Dipper, how tense she been getting lately.

"Man today really got me tense,"

As Pacifica laid there she heard her door bell ring much to her annoyance, heading to the door the only thing on her mind was getting rid of whoever that was.

"Who is it?" she said annoyed

"It me Dipper…"

Pacifica's mood lightened upon hearing her boyfriend's voice on the other side of the door, in a flash she open the door pulling him in before locking the door back. Turning back Pacifica wasted embracing him, she held him tight happy to see him.

"You don't know how happy I am to see you."

"Don't worry dear daddy's here." Said a voice sounding like Preston.

Hearing her father's voice she pushed away seeing none other than Preston shocked Pacifica fell over, as Preston began laughing his voice began to warp sounding like a mixture of his & bill's. His body began to warp body began to warp changing form in to a grotesque monster as the house also began to warp around her.

"No…stay away."

Suddenly the creature began growing in size all the while laughing at Pacifica while towering over her, suddenly began hearing two more hearing more voices coming from the monster. With that two more heads with long snake like neck sprouted on the left & right of the main head each resembling Jennifer & Tiffany, as the head of her former friends lowered themselves the two began to mock her.

"Cow." Said Jen

"Fat-ass." Said tiff

"Just like her slut mother said Preston

"Or those shitty pines." Said all three heads

All the heads began to laugh even harder but something sparked inside Pacifica no longer felt fear but rage & the heat that she's been feeling for a while now as she rose to her feet sparks began to fly off.

"no more…no more letting bastards like you disrespect my friends & family…why don't you three burn in hell!"

In a sudden burst of pink energy explode from her feeling the room & incinerating the creature. Jumping awake Pacifica quickly tried to catch herself from the nightmare that she just had but couldn't as she awoke to find her room was on fire.

"Ahhhh!" she screamed

In a panic state she touch the flame but to her shock she wasn't burned in fact the flame felt familiar like Dipper's fire but different as they weren't his.

"These flames are they…mine…did I do this?"

Suddenly the flames changed to pink, trying to make sense of what was happen she began to wonder if she was still asleep.

Suddenly she heard a voice coming up the stairs calling her name.

"Pacifica are you ok?"

Suddenly Dipper rushed in to his shock seeing the whole engulfed in pink flames with Pacifica on her bed in the center of it

"Pacifica…did you do this…?"

"I don't know."

End Of Ch. 1


End file.
